Mas allá de ti
by Hagane Yuuki
Summary: Era algo que no podía evitar, algo que ni el propio Eren podría borrar, por eso era triste saber q aun sabiendo q era inevitable q aquello terminara mal, creyera en esa simple frase "No me importa" Podrían ser muchas cosas las que le orillaron a continuar en aquella situación clandestina con Erwin, negarse era algo que no entraba en sus planes por mas que amara a Eren. LevixEren


**MÁS ALLA DE TI **

Era triste saber que algo así ocurrirá tarde o temprano, el saber que nunca se equivocaba. Que dejarse llevar por aquellas dulces palabras solo empeorarían las cosas "No me importa" aquella simple frase dicha con una sonrisa triste en sus labios, con el patético intento de mentirse a si mismo mientras las decía para convérsese de ello.

"No me importa" Repitiéndola cerciorándose de que así fuera, aunque él podía ver que no era si, y aun así sabiendo que era mentira creer en aquellas palabras para que la situación no terminara en ruptura.

Era algo que no podía evitar, algo que estaba tan arraigado en él que ni el propio Eren podría borrar, por eso era triste saber que aun sabiendo que era inevitable que aquello terminara mal, creyera en esa simple frase "No me importa"

Pasión, necesidad, deber, obligación. Podrían ser muchas cosas las que le orillaron a continuar en aquella situación clandestina con Erwin, aun sabiendo que tenia una relación con Eren. Pero era algo que se salía de su control, y que no cambiaria aunque lo deseara. Negarse a los encuentros con Erwin era algo que no entraba en sus planes por mucho que sintiera ese sentimiento llamado "Amor" por el Jaeger.

Y aun sabiendo que esa situación no cambiaria, se aventuro a llegar mas haya con el mocoso que aun consideraba un "niño" por que no deseaba que le perteneciera a alguien mas. Simple deseo egoísta de posesión. El mocoso era suyo. Así que se introdujo en una odisea de la que era consiente al final nada terminaría bien.

Tal vez por eso se aseguro de ocultar la verdad, de que ese mocoso idiota no notara los encuentros sexuales con Erwin. Pero a pesar de que Smith era un gran actor, a él eso no se le había dado muy bien e irremediablemente la verdad término saliendo a la luz.

No debió subestimar la inteligencia y suspicacia de "La esperanza de la humanidad"

El dolor reflejado en esos ojos, la falsa sonrisa en los labios, la frase secundada en una respuesta que en el fondo esperaba oír "No me importa" la continuación de algo que se agrieto desde el momento que la mentira fue descubierta, solo fue el prologo de lo que ahora sus ojos podían apreciar con nitidez.

En el suelo, con una de sus armas incrustadas en el pecho Eren Jaeger yacía muerto entre los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue el cuartel central de investigación.

La locura de los celos que no pudieron ser retenidos exploto en el momento en que Eren vio con sus propios ojos la traición que decidió no dar importancia, por que al final el sargento era suyo. No importaba cuantos encuentros y aquel misteriosos lazo existiera entre el Heichou y el comandante por que era consiente que solo podía duras unas pocas horas, al finalizar ese tiempo Rivaille volvería con él por que le amaba.

Se mentía al creerlo. Y no pudo ser más consiente que en ese momento que vio a su Levi siendo envestido con rudeza en el escritorio de Erwin Smith.

Sabia, siempre lo supo. No podía ignorar un hecho como ese a pesar de saber que solo era contacto físico, de convencerse de que era solo eso. Por que en el fondo Eren entendía que no era así. Existía un sentimiento que aunque no era amor era algo igual de fuerte, algo que Rivaille nunca rompería.

Y el sentimiento de inferioridad se apodero de su alma.

¿Realmente el sargento lo amaba? ¿No era solo que le tenia lastima y cumplía un capricho de un niño mimado? ¿No era solo sentido del deber por contralar al monstruo que él era?

No, el era dueño de algo que por mucho pasado que Erwin Smith tuviera con Levi no podría superar, y solo era ese "algo" de lo que estaba seguro, que hizo que se diera media vuelta -pidiendo perdón por haber entrado sin tocar- cerrara la puerta y se retirara sin mayor conmoción.

Seria bueno pensar que solo esa situación término con él llorando por algún lugar del castillo convenciéndose de que no le importaba por que el Heichou lo amaba.

Todo habría terminado bien de ser así, pero no lo fue. Todo se fue a la mierda cuando Rivaille por primera vez decidió enfrentar al mocoso e ir detrás de él.

Graso error.

De haberse quedado en aquella habitación y negar lo inevitable, hubiera postergado el trágico final que ya veía venir.

Eren escucho lo que se negaba a ver "Es algo que esta mas alla de ti mocoso" confirmo que aquel sentimiento de amor al que se aferraba para no hundirse nunca seria suficiente, que él no valía, que no era mas importante que Erwin Smith.

Nunca lo seria, y la verdad dolía más cuando la escuchabas de la boca de la persona que amas.

_Solo una dulce mentira._

–Lo siento Heichou – Un murmullo, una sonrisa triste…

y la explosión fue inevitable. De entre la nube de polvo se alzo la imponente figura del monstruo que el castaño era, un titan de 15m de alto en locura total destruyendo todo a su paso.

Todos en el cuartel fueron consientes de lo que sucedía al escuchar la explosión, Eren Jaeger había perdido todo sentido de lucidez y el control sobre su forma de titan, pero tal vez esa no fue su mayor sorpresa, si no escuchar los gritos desgarradores que provenían de "La esperanza de la humanidad"

Gritos de dolor.

Un corazón desgarrado.

Y Levi supo que era lo que tenia que hacer cuando vio aquellos ojos perdidos.

Ahora la sangre de la única persona que amo yacía en sus manos por fantasmas y promesas que nunca supo superar.

Era triste saber, que la única promesa que le podía cumplir al mocoso, era que cuando perdiera el control seria él quien le eliminara.

Tal vez en otra vida podría enmendar todos sus errores pasados.

–Lo siento Erwin.

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Bien debo decir que es mi primer one-shot de Snk y nació mientras leía fics de Rivaille x Eren y escuchaba Hurt de cristina aguilera. Me gusta imaginar que al final Levi se volvió loco y cometió suicidio e Erwin tuvo que cargar con la muerte de Eren y Levi, y por eso el "Lo siento" de Levi al final por causarle esa carga a Erwin, o algo así.

En fin, deben saber que no me gusta para nada el Erwin x Levi pero este triangulo se daba para un fic dramático XD

No se confundan Levi si amaba a Eren solo que el sentirse en deuda con Erwin por x razón no lo dejaba entregarse por completo a Eren. Al matar al amor de su vida se dio cuenta que Eren era mas importante que cualquier deuda o lo que sea que le debía a Erwin.

Como sea creo que si se entiende la idea ¿No?

P.D: Me encanto el nombre del fic XD

Les mando muchos besos y espero leernos en los comentarios.

Chuu…


End file.
